The Trouble With Ziva
by chelsea1234
Summary: Based loosely on Zivas reckless behaviour in Recoil and the way Gibbs chooses to make Ziva pay more attention to his instructions. There will be a spanking but not in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble With Ziva

This is only going to be a couple of chapters I'm pretty sure. It is based loosely on the events of Recoil. Gibbs is thinking back to all the reckless choices that Ziva made during the case. He intends to make her mind him more in the future. Gibbs style. Well...my Gibbs style anyway ;)

This was specially written for Gibbsfan, who has waited patiently for a very long time :)

Gibbs was mulling over things that he'd discussed with Ziva that day in autopsy, when he'd found her standing frozen, staring at Hoffman's body. It was unlike Ziva to admit to having such poor judgement when involved in a case. It was a worry. Ziva like Abby, Tony and Tim was like one of his kids, there could never be a replacement for Kelly, but they were special to him in a way that no other people under him had ever been before, and the thought of Ziva risking her life by making a wrong judgement call scared him. Hell the thought of any of them risking their lives scared him. Though he realised that her reaction in the warehouse, was genuine mistake, one he hoped that she learn from. There were other things though, that made his blood boil.

It was a pretty dramatic and nerve wracking ending to the undercover case she'd been working on, and anyone would have needed to take a moment to catch their breath. It wasn't a sign of weakness to sit back and lick your wounds a little and get your thoughts together after such a stressful event. Really it was a necessity.

He told her specifically to take the rest of the day off and go seek medical attention. She completely ignored him and carried on just like nothing had happened. Except for the fact that she was obviously deeply affected by what happened. The fact that she nearly broke Dinozzo's arm for playfully ruffling her hair, while trying to cheer her up, was when he started to be concerned. He'd given Tony the order to keep an eye on her and he'd caught what happened as he'd been on his way up to MTAC. The fact that she was being so snappy didn't escape his notice either. Biting everyone's heads off and rattling crap off in Hebrew every time some one breathed wrong in her direction.

The girl was obviously messed up and with good reason. But those weren't the only stubborn things she did. The next was another example of her innate stubbornness. He'd told her in a tone that anyone else would have heeded, that she was NOT to come in the next day... But the next day, there she was as if he hadn't even spoken, looking like she hadn't slept for a week. Still as remote and cantankerous as she'd been the day before. And he knew that she was having flashbacks. He'd had enough experience himself with painful flashbacks to know that faraway look with the accompanying frown, as the memories flash through your mind, making reality blur as you relived a painful moment over and over again in your mind. She wasn't fit to be there at work. Did she really think, that he said things like that just for the hell of it. He'd been clear. "You. I do not need to see YOU tomorrow." How much clearer could he have been.

She could be such an obstinate brat. Didn't care one iota for her own safety. That last thing she did really was the icing on the cake. Taking that suspect back to the warehouse where she was nearly killed...by herself...what the hell had she been thinking...a real stroke of genius. Talk about reckless. It was a rookie mistake at best and Ziva was no rookie. She knew better. He got that she was trying to prove something to herself, but at what cost. If she bothered to weigh up the options, or here was a stretch, actually ask for help, it would have been different but no she had to go off half cocked as usual.

Fact was, he was her boss, MORE than her boss. He loved all these agents like they were his own. All of them, and she needed to learn to do as she was told, WITHOUT QUESTION. It wasn't even WITH question this time, Didn't ask his opinion or if it was ok. Because she knew damn well what the answer would've been. She just did exactly what she wanted as though he had absolutely no right or say in anything she did. The trouble with Ziva was, that she thought that she was invinsible, that or she didn't think it would matter to anyone if something did happen to her. Well she was gonna find out very soon that it wasn't true. He looked after his own and he did whatever he had to, to keep his family safe. Even if that meant keeping them safe from themselves.

Yep it was time Ziva learned that when Daddy speaks, you damn well better pay attention. Or else.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I didn't mean to but it looks like I lied. It'll be more than two chapters obviously. This one is number two and it's not finished. Thanks you all for the lovely reviews and alerts, I appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 2

As Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and walked towards his desk his eyes were drawn to Zivas desk. The desk that was supposed to be empty. He had given her another order last night to take the day off today, an order which if he was to be honest with himself, he knew she would ignore. Well he thought he'd give her the benefit of the doubt, one more chance so to speak, but now, she'd sealed her fate. Now she was going to learn to do things his way.

"I thought I told you not to come in Zi-va." Gibbs said as his blue eyes burned into her. A look that would have had Abby babbling by now, or at the very least doing her best to get back on his best side. Not Ziva. Ziva refused to be intimidated, even by him. Mmmmm, Gibbs thought. Have it your way Miss David, you wanna dance we'll dance. Gibbs could be a very patient man when the situation really called for it. Oh and this did if it was gonna have a lasting effect and he meant it to. And it would.

Everyone tapped away on their computers, cold cases being the order of the day. The other case and been wrapped up and now it was as usual, time to wait. Not that any of them were hoping for some poor marine to be murdered, but any break in the monotony would be pounced on by any or all of them. They lived for the distraction a call out could be from the mind numbing boredom of cold cases.

Finally it happened, Gibbs' phone rang. They listened a little, to the very short call and then immediately stood as he called. "Dead marine. Gear up." Tony and Tim had their badges already out of their drawers and were in the process of grabbing their weapons when the boss stopped and called out while looking at Ziva with 'the look.'

"Not you Ziva." He said. "Your desked." Ziva's head shot up and her mouth dropped open but she kept getting her stuff from her drawer.

"Put it back Ziva." He said. "You're not going. You can find something to busy yourself with here until we get back and then you can help process the evidence."

Ziva scoffed as she waited for the punchline. Then her eyes narrowed as she realised just how serious he was. Still she had to push...hard.

"You are NOT SERIOUS!" she said hands on hips.

"Oh I'm serious Ziva. I asked you not to come in. You ignored me and came in anyway. I TOLD you not to come in. You ignored me and came in anyway. Well you're here now. And THAT Miss is where you're staying." He said, his eyes dancing with the anticipation of her next move. Ziva didn't disappoint. She walked directly to his desk and placed her hands down flat as she leaned her face in close.

"I...AM...FINE." she said as if the matter had been resolved. Gibbs smirked and leaned in just as closely as he answered her.

"YOU... ARE... STAYING." he said. Tony and Tim were both frozen to the spot as they watched this battle of wills unfold. Ziva opened her mouth to argue again but Gibbs had no intention of joining in a debate. He held his hand up as soon as she spoke.

"But..." And again the palm was up in her face. "GIBBS...YOU are being stubborn and..." Gibbs chuckled as he stared her down.

"You're staying, and THAT is my final word." He said. He looked sideways to his other two agents who were virtually frozen to the spot a they stood there entranced by the intense contest between the boss and their pigheaded friend. "Dinozzo! Get the van!" Gibbs said. "McGee go with him, I'll meet you out front." The other two, their trance finally broken, almost knocking each other in the process dove into the elevator.

As the elevator pulled away from their floor the two men looked at each other and smirked. "Um...can she really not see what's coming?" Tim asked. Tony chuckled.

"Nope. She's so busy trying to make him see that she's right that she can't see what's about to happen right in front of her." Tony said as he stared into space smiling. Tim just rolled his eyes. He could sense a movie reference coming, it was always preceded by that far away look as Tony could see the scene from one of his movies in his minds eye. "Think McGee... Kiss Me Kate." Tim smirked this time.

"Shakespeare Tony? Gibbs is going to act out Shakespeare?" he said incredulously as he laughed at the picture in his own mind of Gibbs in tights as he sprouted Elizabethan psychology around a confused Ziva, who wore pants and army boots as she swore back at him in Hebrew.

"I'm talking about the musical 'Kiss Me Kate'." Tony said.

"Which is based on the play by William Shakespeare." Tim said.

"Whatever McSpoil the plot. The facts are the same. The Boss is gonna wear Ziva down a little and then he'll go in for the kill. THEN, he'll tan her ass but good. She WON'T be answering him back and ignoring him any more." He said. Tim nodded. That, they agreed on. Ziva's ass was grass.

Up in the bullpen before he took the elevator to meet Tony and Tim, Gibbs could hear Ziva talking to herself in Hebrew and slamming things around on her desk. She even picked up something that she had already banged down and did it again staring at Gibbs all the while to make sure he was clear on just how NOT HAPPY she was with his decision. He infuriated her even more by just smirking. She looked about three years old with her curls bouncing all over her face as her tantrum raged. She was furious and it showed.

"Keep it up." Gibbs said quietly under his breath. She could express her displeasure all she wanted but wait until she disobeyed him just one more time and he'd be ready...question was...would she?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I'd just like to thank everyone for all their reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them all. Still not finished. Probably one more chapter. I hope you enjoy this one :)

Chapter 3

When everyone had left and Ziva found herself alone, she was still banging things around and saying God knows what to herself in Hebrew. Incensed was the only word that would describe the way she was feeling. Well that and maybe PISSED! How dare Gibbs try and tell her what she was feeling and what she was FIT for. Fit to be tied up! That's what she was. She should be out there in the field doing the job that she was trained to do, not grounded like she was a misbehaving teenager. Just to prove how adult she was she swept everything that was on her desk onto the floor and threw herself into her chair and folded her arms angrily. No one told Ziva David what she could or could not do. Not even Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Abby got off the elevator not expecting to find anyone in the bullpen. She was even more surprised to see the massive temper tantrum that Ziva was in the middle of.

"Hey Zi." She said carefully. "Anything...wrong?" Abby knew this was the understatement of the year but she had to open the conversation somehow didn't she?

Ziva let loose with another mouthful of Hebrew which made Abby's eyes widen, and then finally settled back to English. Although Abby didn't have clue what her irate friend had said, she knew it wasn't good by the venom in both the tone of her voice and the sparks in her eyes. "GIBBS! He is the most insufferable...bossy. He GROUNDED ME to my desk! Like I was a child!" she said getting up and starting to pace.

"O...kay. You need to calm down Hon." Abby said. "Did he give you a reason?

Continuing to pace, Ziva spat out her next statement.

"Oh he kept telling me to STAY HOME. Get some rest. I do not need to stay home. I am fine. I am Mossad! I do not need to lie around after a bad case. I need to get on with my job!" she shouted loudly. Abby raised her eyebrows.

"Ah...Ziva... you don't really look ok." She said tentatively.

"OH Abby! I am ANGRY! That is ALL. I could KILL Gibbs!" Abby grinned trying to lighten the situation.

"Could be one of the reasons Gibbs doesn't want you in the field with him, seeing as how you carry weapons and all." She said with a sparkle in her eye. But Ziva's sense of humour seemed to have left her.

"I did not WANT to kill him before he became so...so...GIBBS!" she said angrily. Abby was searching desperately for the right thing to say but was stunned when Ziva suddenly changed moods. Her eyes widened in panic though when Ziva started getting her weapons and badge out of her drawer.

"Um...Zi, what are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

"I...ABBY...am GOING to the crime scene. I am an adult and an agent. They need my help and I am going to give it to them. Gibbs will just have to accept my decision." She said heading towards the elevator. "Because I will NOT change it. It is stupid to make me sit around wasting time." Abby shook her head but try as she might she couldn't find the right words to convince her to stay and do as she'd been asked.

As Ziva stepped into the elevator, she turned back to Abby. "Do not worry so Abby. What is he going to do? Spank me?" she asked with a chuckle. As the doors of the elevator closed between them, Abby nodded her head, but Ziva didn't hear her almost inaudible.

"Uhhuh. He sure will."

Gibbs, Tony,Tim, Jimmy and Ducky all looked up from the body at the sound of a car. Gibbs swore under his breath as he stepped back, pulled his gloves off angrily and shoved them into his pocket as he stalked towards Ziva's car. The three younger men all winced as they watched the heated exchange between Gibbs and Ziva, who instead of showing even a minute amount of respect to the Boss, was waving her arms around wildly and answering back a treat. Gibbs was obviously furious, but there was reluctant to do anything out in public, but when he got her back to NCIS she was all his and it'd be a long time before Miss David threw her weight around again. The day for her stubborn, smart ass butt to be taken down a peg or two was well and truly past due. There was one person in charge of this team and it wasn't Ziva.

"This is NOT gonna end well." Tim said. Jimmy and Ducky both shook their heads.

"Nope. No it isn't." Tony said.

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. He'd met some stubborn foolhardy women in his day , hell he'd married three of them, but this little brat had to take the cake. He'd just told her in no uncertain terms to get her ass back to NCIS, and she had point blank refused. She had said NO to him...pissed off, no make that VERY pissed off Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Times UP Zi-va, he thought.

Looking around to make sure there was no one left in the park but he and his team, he spoke.

"Get out of the car!" he barked. "Now." Ziva raised her chin in defiance. Finally, she thought. He's going to see things my way for a change. I have won. But apparently Gibbs missed the memo because that wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He had in mind giving her a short sharp taste of what he was going to give her when he eventually got her back to the office. Time somebody slowed that mouth of hers for a while.

Ziva proudly stepped out of the car wearing an expression that could only be described as smug. She was still under the allusion that she had won and that she was about to start helping to collect the evidence. You can imagine her shock as she was spun around and flipped over the hood of her car and held immobile by her irate boss. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have had any trouble at all overpowering any man, but it had to be taken into account that she had been caught completely by surprise and the fact that Gibbs was pissed and as well trained as she was. Nothing though could have prepared her for the sharp pain and humiliation as Gibbs brought his hand down smartly on her backside. She couldn't even formulate words she was so shocked as he rhythmically paddled her now burning backside with his paddle like hand. It didn't take long; it was only a taste after all. A little prelude to what she could expect. As he let her back up she tried not to rub. She did however narrow her eyes.

"You...you spanked me...like a child?" she asked fuming.

"Yes I did. And I will, every time you want to act like one. Now go back to the office and wait for me in the conference room. This isn't finished." He said sternly.

"Oh yes it is..." Ziva said hautily. "If you think..."

"No Ziva. If YOU think that I'm gonna have a smart ass brat on my team, carrying weapons, that can't follow a simple instruction, then YOU are crazy. You either do things my way or you go home. Your choice. Now THIS isn't over. You can either go and wait in the conference room, or I can finish it here. No difference to me." he said. Ziva glared absolute daggers at him but opened the door anyway and climbed inside, doing her best not to give him the pleasure of seeing her wince." As she drove off, Gibbs smiled. Good choice Ziva, he thought.

With a roll of his eyes he joined the others who were doing their best to look like they hadn't seen any of that. But Tony, even though he tried really hard, couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"Wanna be next Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah...no thanks Boss. I'm good."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and alerts. It amazes me when a little thrown together story like this one gets such a great reaction. I love to read your reviews and to know what your thinking. We have reached the end of this one and I hope you've all enjoyed it. Especially you Gibbsfan :)

Chapter 4

As Ziva drove back to NCIS she had a good mind to ignore Gibbs instructions and just go home. Almost. But she was starting to see how stubborn the man was. He would probably come and find her anyway. She parked her car in the parking garage and made her way up to the bullpen. There. She had come back, but there was no way she was going to sit in the conference room and wait like a little girl waiting for a paddling at the principals office.

Looking at the mess on the floor surrounding her desk, she huffed. Well, he made her angry. What did he expect. As embarrassing images flashed before her eyes she found it hard to settle. Hmmmmpff. It certainly was not that she was worried about facing Gibbs again. Gibbs and his stupid ultimatums. But she did not want to be sent home. Life here was good, and she felt as though she had found a family. She would go and see Abby.

When the elevator dinged, the very last person that Abby expected to see was Ziva. At least she had calmed a little she thought, although she did detect a hint of something...was that nervousness. She looked at her friend more closely. It WAS. Ziva David was nervous.

"Didn't go so well huh?" she asked. Ziva's eyes flashed.

"NO. It didn't." she said crisply. Abby smiled a little.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked. Ziva nodded but didn't say anything. This was hard for her. She was not used to sharing her feelings or asking for advice. She did not really like it. Abby sensed this and tried to ease her into the conversation gently. "Would you like to take a seat or would you rather stand?" she asked. Ziva kept standing.

"I am fine."she said. Abby nodded. Uhhuh, she thought.

"So, he wasn't that pleased to see you huh?" Abby asked.

"No. He...told me to come back here and to wait in the conference room... I refused." she said. Abby's eyes widened.

"You refused Gibbs?" she asked. "Bet he just loved that."

"He was not pleased. He...Gibbs...spanked me, out there ...where everybody saw, even Tony." She said showing more embarrassment and insecurity than Abby had ever seen from her.

"Oh. And then what happened?" she asked putting a hand on Ziva's arm in empathy.

"He told me that it was not over and I was to come back here and wait for him in the conference room. I told him it WAS over and he threatened me. He said that if I refused to come back here that he would finish it there. Abby, he said that if I did not do things his way, then he would send me back." She said.

"Mmmm." Abby said.

"What mmmm Abby?" Ziva said with irritation.

"I think you know what you have to do. You don't wanna go back and none of us want you to go back so..." she said.

"What Abby. You talk in jokes." Ziva said. Abby grinned.

"Riddles and sometimes but not now. What you have to do is get your ass up to that conference room and take your medicine, and if you have any sense, clean up that mess you made in the squad room on the way." She said. Ziva huffed.

"I am not sick." she said. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Spanking Ziva. Take the spanking."she said.

"Anything else?" she said, not impressed at all with being bull dozed into giving in.

"Nope!" Abby said. "That about covers it. But you better hurry." As the words left her mouth the elevator dinged and both girls turned towards it with dread, knowing what it meant. Tony stepped out with a grin on his face.

"Oh you are REALLY in trouble now." He said. "Oh did I say REALLY, because I meant to say REALLY REALLY in trouble now. REALLY." Abby punched him in the arm.

"I think she gets the picture Tony." She said turning to Ziva. "Get going Zi...and don't make it worse...ACT SORRY!" she yelled as the elevator doors closed.

But unfortunately for Ziva, she didn't get a chance to act sorry or anything else. When the elevator door opened she walked smack bang into Gibbs who had been waiting for her by the door. Grabbing her arm, he marched her over to the mess on the floor by her desk.

"Clean it up now." He said. Ziva looked at him with mutiny in her eyes but when he landed a hard smack to her rear at the same time that he called over her shoulder to McGee. "Check the next flight to Tel Aviv..." She moved, and had her desk picked up and straightened in no time. Gibbs sat down at his desk. "Now go to the conference room and wait for me." He said. Ziva sighed as though she were bored. "In the corner."

"I will not..." Gibbs looked at her over the top of his glasses.

"YES Ziva?" he said allowing his eyes to once again follow a path to McGee.

She turned on her heel and thumped anything that got in her way all the way to the conference room. Tim chanced a look at Gibbs but he wasn't giving away anything as he continued to read the report on the desk in front of him. Only someone standing right on top of him would have seen that the report was actually upside down.

After twenty minutes exactly had elapsed, Gibbs took off his glasses and stood. Tony, who had returned to the bullpen by now, and Tim, didn't dare look up from their desks until Gibbs had entered the conference room and closed the door.

"OUCH!" Tony said. "He is gonna tan her ass... She'll be lucky to be sittin down by Christmas." Tim looked nervously down the hallway and sighed.

"Yeah. Feel a bit sorry for her ." he said. Tony's head swung around to face him.

"You serious?" he said "She had it commin McGee. She was a brat...to the Boss. She had to know she wouldn't get away with that." Tim nodded sadly. There was definitely truth in that.

Gibbs pulled out a chair and sat down. "Ziva." He said simply.

"Yes Gibbs?" she said not moving from her spot in the corner.

"Come here." He said. Ziva walked slowly over to Gibbs and stood beside him. "If you continue to disregard what I say to you, you will end up over my knee everytime. Do you understand?" Ziva rolled her eyes. Gibbs leaned around and landed a few hards smacks to her bottom. "No eye rolling."

"You may spank me, but I will lean over the table. I do not wish to be treated like a child." She said proudly.

"Too bad. You wanna be treated like an adult, act like one. Throwing tantrums and sweeping everything off your desk, is not the act of an adult, it's the act of a spoilt child who didn't get their own way." He said. "I've let you get away with more than I ever would have of the boys and it stops today. You are going to learn to follow orders. Or else."

"Well then just do it." She said.

"No. you don't get to decide Ziva." Gibbs said. " I need you to understand first where I'm coming from. What we do is dangerous work, I can't risk you getting hurt or hurting someone else or being the cause of one of you getting hurt. I would protect any agent in the same way, but you and Tony and Tim, your not just agents. The same with Abby and even Jimmy and Ducky. Where a family and you don't let family self destruct. Whether you want it or not Ziva I care about you and I'll do anything that I have to to protect you. No more recklessness or you'll answer to me. Ya hear?" Ziva just stood staring with tears burning in her eyes. This was not a feeling that she was used to and she did not know how to handle it. She felt...she felt guilty. Before she could even process this thought however she found herself dangling over Gibbs knee. Tears sprung from her eyes before the first smack had even landed. She had never felt more vulnerable than she had at that moment.

When the first smack did eventually land Ziva jumped with the sheer force of the blow. Luckily it was through her pants so the pain was dulled a little, but not much. As the blows continued though, it did not seem to matter that she had been allowed keep up her pants, they were no protection at all from the flurry of burning swats that were connecting with her rear end, well and truly lighting a blazing fire. She tried to take her spanking stoically at first but before long she was punching his legs, yelling and trying to get off Gibbs lap, he had to resort to almost lowering her pants to get her to stop. After he believed that she had finally settled, Gibbs made her stand.

"Now you can lean over the table." He said. "We're nearly done. We would have been done already if you just come back here when I first told you to. Remember that next time you think you can do what you like and not listen." He said.

He waited for her to settle over the table and then Gibbs raised the belt and brought it down with a sharp thwack. Ziva jumped but got back in place quickly. Although it was more painful thgan the hand spanking, she found it easier to take a spanking this way than she did being over Gibbs knee. Belt and all. She thought. But by the time he got to the tenth and final blow she was mortified that she had actually allowed tears to escape from her eyes and run down her cheeks. She managed to strangle the few sobs that threatened to escape though and that made her feel a little better until the final part of the punishment that managed to bring her totally undone.

As she raised herself up off the table,and Gibbs once again grabbed her arms, she thought that maybe he had another spanking in mind but she was caught completely off guard when he pulled her into a tight hug. As he stroked her long hair and soothed her like a child telling her that he would always keep her safe, it was too much and she burst into tears, sobbing like a well chastised five year old which is exactly how she felt. But she also felt something else. She felt loved.

The end.


End file.
